Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional notebook computer 1. The notebook computer 1 comprises a main body 10 and a keyboard 20. The main body 10 has a containing cavity 12 for accommodating the keyboard 20 therein. A first side wall 16 formed on the containing cavity 12 has a plurality of elastic fastening structures 14 protruded from the first side wall 16. When the keyboard 20 is placed in the containing cavity 12, the fastening structures 14 engage a first side 22 of the keyboard 20 so that the keyboard 20 can be fixed in the containing cavity 12. In another aspect, an auxiliary tool is essential for disassembling the keyboard 20 from the containing cavity 12. For example, a plastic workpiece is utilized to be inserted between the keyboard 20 and the fastening structures 14 to disassemble the keyboard 20 from the containing cavity 12. That is, the elastic auxiliary tool makes the fastening structures 14 being deformed elastically toward a direction inside the first side wall 16 so that the keyboard 20 can be disassembled.
However, the above-mentioned process of disassembling the keyboard 20 from the containing cavity 12 invokes the following disadvantages. Firstly, the main body 10 and/or keyboard 20 is possibly scratched or damaged during the process of inserting the auxiliary tool between the keyboard 20 and the fastening structures 14. Secondly, such a keyboard 20 needs disassembled by manual with the auxiliary tool. For a notebook computer 1 that is sized larger and larger, disposals of more and more fastening structures 14 are required so that the time for utilizing auxiliary tool will be spent more.
Therefore, to solve the above-mentioned problems, there is a need for providing an easy assembling/disassembling keyboard structure for a user.